


Nine Drabbles for Stargate SG-1/Atlantis

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bingo for stargateland comm, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, no connected. Some gen, some adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Drabbles for Stargate SG-1/Atlantis

Question: Cam looked at John, frowning slightly as his mouth opened then shut again. He had a lot of questions, not a lot of answers and little time to figure this all out. It was a question of life and death, of nothingness and everything. But he couldn’t ask the simple thing that might have him... that might get him out of this mess. It seemed like when the Ancients screwed something up, they really screwed something up. Cam was going to die here and he was unable to ask the one question that might save his life. Stupid Ancient Devices! He met John’s eyes, his vocal cords locked and mouthed the one question that might free him, praying that this worked.

***

Smile: Major Anne Teldy stepped up on the platform, still pulling at the ropes trying her hands behind her back. They were so screwed. The only one that was free to get help was Porter. Damnit, they were so screwed. Mehra was gagged and still yelling, but muffled and making a ruckus. Cadman was just as livid but muttering under her breath and planning their demises with C4. She was pushed forward and they pulled a rope over her head making a noose. Anne decided she would die with a smile. She grinned at the crowd and waited for them to hang her. All of a sudden a bunch of flash-bangs went off, scattering the crowd. There was gunfire as they all ran for it. Alison ran up, going straight to Teldy. “Let’s get this off...” she told her, pulling off the noose. “I don’t think that will keep them gone for long.”

“I’ve never been happier to see you, Porter,” Anne told her with a smile.

***

Night: Cam pulled at the restraints, unable to see with the blindfold over his eyes. Was it night? It had been hours... He bit into the gag, grunting slightly. There was a touch against his naked skin and he moaned, feeling the hand slide across his body.

“Shh... You promised,” a voice whispered at his ear.

Cam nodded, relaxing as the fingers traced the scars from the crash, making him shiver. He moaned into the gag, his head hanging back as they sucked and touched him.

“You’re so bad. This is why we’re doing this, pet.”

Cam whimpered and exhaled through his nose, forcing himself to calm down.

“You’re doing so good. Let’s see what happens when we do... this?”

Cam jerked, yelling into the gag, loving this.

***

Outdoors: David Parrish looked around the island with the trees full of Hibiscus kokio, smelling the sweet scent in the air as Evan used the machete to cut the Pineapple like fruit that they had been eating to survive. Both of them were tanned and running around barefoot, without shirts on. He leaned close to Evan, kissing his lips. “Mmm. Tastes like pineapple,” David told him. They kissed again as their tongues twisted together. “I like that,” he said, taking another piece of fruit. Evan leaned forward and ate it from his fingers, sucking the juice off. David watched as Evan chewed, looking smug. He scoffed and just shook his head.

***

Your Choice: (662): He walked into my room in the middle of the night, whispered something about the patriot act, and took my tv. http://tfl.nu/kqij

Evan woke up in his bed, seeing the walls of his on-base housing, knowing something wasn’t right. He pulled on his sweat pants and walked around, having this sneaking suspicion that something had happened. He walked into the living room and all of a sudden it all came back. John Sheppard standing over his bed, having woke him by tripping into his door. He rambled something about needing it, it was all apart of the patriot act and if he couldn’t have it then he’d just have to steal it. Evan in his half awake daze hadn’t even been able to string the words together to make him stop whatever the hell it was that he was doing. Now Evan could see the damage that he did... His TV was completely gone.

“Damnit, Sheppard!”

***

Groovy: Cam sat in a lawn chair, seeing the people milling around his yard. He was having a sort of protest considering the Government had shut down and no one could go through the ‘Gate. Well, it had started out as a protest, now it was more like a yard party. It could be the keg that General O'Neill brought along... or maybe the liquor that Davis brought... or maybe the now working bar that Vala was running on his patio. Still, he got to be with the people that mattered... and maybe Washington would get off it’s stupid ass and start paying them again. Soon. But for now, everything was just groovy.

***

Family: It was big, it was loud, sometimes it was small, sometimes it was quiet, But one thing that Jack knew was, that family wasn’t just about the ones that you were married too or even shared some DNA with.... it was the ones that you could call on in the middle of a big storm to help you out, the ones that fixed up things for you when you couldn’t, the ones that fought the battles that you, yourself couldn’t, the ones that followed your lead even when they thought they knew better, the ones that were so much smarter than you but still were able to dumb it down, the ones that were so very strong, you forgot that they had a weakness, the ones that never quit, the ones that just needed that second chance, the ones that were asses and even the ones that annoyed you. That was your family. Everyone else was just jealous.

***

Sweet: Cameron lifted his body up from his chair, using the Trapeze bar over the bed to lift himself up, sliding across the bed. He looked at his useless legs and thought of that woman from earlier. Was going to get her ass killed, stupid fucking martyr. Samantha Carter. He’d heard of her, even before the damn media circus, but seeing her up close like this... It was a bad reminder of the fool he’d been when he was her. Cam lit a cigarette, taking a slow drag off it as he wondered how she’d be taken care of. He almost hated himself for being so damn bitter and mean to her... but he didn’t want to see her end up like him. Or worse. The last thing he said was bitter in his mouth. ‘Life is sweet’. Life hadn’t been sweet since the Aliens were revealed to the world.

***

Opposite: Dr. Evan Lorne looked across the mess hall, trying not to openly stare at Major David Parrish. They had been sent home, back to Earth because of some douche bag Alterans that had no clue at all of the state of the Galaxy. He had just gotten started with the extremely private Major and now they were stuck on Earth where things were just... harder. He wasn’t even on a Gate Team anymore, David was training, Laura was off at the Alpha site and Reed was on leave and trying to figure out his life. Atlantis had been everything to them... Why couldn’t they understand that this was not home anymore... that this was the opposite of everything the people on the Atlantis expedition wanted? He looked up, startled as David stood in front of his table and handed him a bowl of green Jello. “It’s lime,” David told him and sat down as Evan slid over the chocolate pudding he had absently gotten. With a grin, David started eating and their eyes met.

((This is in this universe: http://community.livejournal.com/parrish_lorne/95202.html#cutid1 ))


End file.
